Springtrap in Equestria
by Shark Lord
Summary: Upon wishing upon a star Springtrap had been given a second chance to be happy. Don't own MLP nor FNAF.
1. Wishing on a star

**Yes I know there are fanfics about some of the FNAF animatronics crossing into Equestria, but I think Springtrap should be given a fresh new start. Yes he is supposed to be the bad guy, but don't forget that the Purple Guy was possessing him. This fic is an AU where Purple Guy suffered a different fate. Read and review my fellow sharks and followers.**

Springtrap's POV 

I just sat there in that forsaken room with only a shattered window, and various books to keep me company. The room was decayed and should be destroyed, insects like roaches were scurrying across the floor, wallpaper torn, spider webs covered the ceiling and a big spider was looking at me like a hungry animal.

My name is Springtrap and I was once one of Fazbear Pizza's mascots with my terminated friend Goldie. I am a six foot withered golden rabbit with rips all over my body, the top right portion of my ears was missing, my tail is soiled from grime, gray eyes and last but not least my mouth mechanism has been damaged beyond repair and I'm stuck with a creepy smile.

I sighed as I looked out the window and seen a bizarre man wearing a purple officers uniform holding an axe, and a deranged smirk on his face. The man was in his fifties and seemed paranoid like he seen a ghost. I also seen a shooting star, at least that is what I was told that was what it was and decided to make a wish.

'I wi...sh I was not in this decayed place any...more. I have never done anyth...ing wrong, but no one would pay attention to me. I just want a seco...nd chance to be happy, to have a life. Please if you hear this then I'm grateful that whoever is hearing this took the time to listen, this is Springtrap the Rabbit,' I said as I laid back down to rot with age. Little did I know that my wish would be answered and I would get exactly that.

I seen the star glowing a bluish purple before disappearing. "Str..ange what ..ed to star?" I asked nothing but shrugged it off. I heard the purple man singing a strange song that I think was a version of a song called 'Wicked Witch is Dead'. I am starting to worry that this guy shouldn't be allowed to be free in the first place.

Princess Luna's POV 

I was in my royal chambers going over some documents, just some of Equestrian history, when a voice caught my attention. A wish star had appeared in my presence and I heard the voice saying that he, I believe it was a he, wanted a different life. Puzzled I took the star and headed towards my elder sister, Celestia.

I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I am Princess Luna of Canterlot and the Celestia's younger sister. I am about five foot tall and have a dark purple body, a blue mane and tail, a lunar cutie mark and teal eyes. I am an Alicorn, a pony with the strength of an Earth pony, wings mightier then a Pegasi, and a long horn on my head.

"Sister where are you?" I asked as I searched around for dear Celestia. I soon spotted her talking to one of our royal guards. Celestia is taller then I am and has a white fur coat with a rainbow like mane and tail, and the sun for her cutie mark. I had waited patiently for my sister to finish her business with the guard.

Soon after a few minutes Celestia spotted me and the star and approached me. "Luna what is on your mind?" Celestia asked me before seeing the star I had with me. I told her that someone or something was wishing for a second chance at life. She gave me a puzzled look before she and I used our magic to see what the wish maker was.

Both of us were stunned to see a withered looking golden rabbit with a missing ear was the wisher. "Oh my," said Tia as she grew wide eyed at the rabbit. I felt that the rabbit had a terrible life and pleaded with my sister to grant his wish. She did accept, but the spell that we used won't work until the next day, so the rabbit has to wait patiently.

Springtrap's POV 

I fell asleep and had a strange dream involving a bluish Pegasus with a horn on her head. "Do not fear golden one. We have heard about your wish and you shall soon have another chance." The blue figure told me, and I really have never been shocked that in my life.

I woke up the next day and seen that the door that lead to my location is beginning to break, and I had a sneaky suspicion on who was the culprit. My motors started up and I weakly arose to check outside the factory window. What I seen sent shivers down my spinal coil, the purple man was dragging something across the ground. It was Goldy he was just scrape now.

I was both angry and frightened at the scene. Goldy was my best friend and now he's nothing but parts, and I knew whose next...ME! I stifled a scream when I seen the psycho look at me with a grin on his face. "Want to play kill the bunny?" He asked me like he knew I was alive.

Some lightning struck around the torn down establishment, weird seeing that the clouds were not gathering up the night before. I eventually backed off to my little corner and trembled at what my fate will be. The door was destroyed and I seen the Purple Guy behind the door wielding that oiled axe and a grin.

"Here comes Vincent!" Vincent said as he entered my room. I tried backing away from the loon and seen him stopping. "Huh? What are you four doing here? I killed you TWICE!" Vincent said as he swung his axe like a maniac.

The man swung for thirty minutes and dropped his axe down and gasped for air. "Must hide..." Vincent said as he spotted me and gave a grin telling me that I was going to be his hiding spot.

True I can be worn like a suit, but I am literally a walking death trap. If he activates my spring locks then I'll be a walking nightmare, a zombie possessed creature. I let some oil drip from my eyes and clutched my legs.

Something weird happened as he ran to me, he failed to notice a puddle near my window and a wire sparking madly. The man was almost to me, but he accidentally slipped on some water and fell into the puddle near that live wire. I grew wide eyed as a spark hit the water and gave that creep what he deserved.

"BBBZZZZZRRRRRTTTTT" and the man was electrocuted like he was struck by lightning. "OHH GOD HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Vincent said with his dying breath. After what felt like eternity the Purple Man was finally fried to a crisp. I gasped as I seen this happen, you see I never seen a person die before.

The corpse fell down and I was crying at the scene, but I felt a strange light engulfing me. "What is ha..ppening to me?" I asked as I was exposed to a bright light. I then seen that I was no longer in the room, but in a colorful grass plane. I seriously thought I went insane and am in the big Pizzaria in the sky, but I am still alive.

 **Here you go Springtrap had been spared from Purple Guy and has been sent to a better place. I know this was short, but it is a prologue and the next chapters should be longer. Did I make Vincent's death a little too much, or did I give him his just desserts?**


	2. Making a friend

**I bet your wondering what our favorite golden rabbit is going to do when he meets some members of the Mane Six. Don't worry it'll be fine.**

Springtrap's POV 

I couldn't believe I was in a more colorful grass field, but I am. I looked around my surroundings and seen some ponies of regular horses, unicorns, and Pegasi.

I thought that the two species of horse exist in fairy tales, but I am a living animatronic...hold on what in the world? These horses were talking and nothing mechanical could be heard in their voices.

I took a look at a cream yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail with three butterflies on both sides of her hind legs. A larger creature that looked like a combination of many animals was socializing with the Pegasus. There was also a white rabbit with a snobbish personality as it waved off a carrot that the yellow Pegasus offered it.

I accidently set off a spark from my ear and gotten the two creatures attention. The two hurried to my location and I tried backing away, but I failed to realize that a tree was behind me. The rabbit that was being rude was given a growl curtesy of yours truly, I don't like being cruel but he asked for it.

"BOO!" I screeched at the rabbit.

The yellow Pegasus gave a stunned yelp at me, and the combination creature looked surprised to see a tall golden rabbit.

"Discord is this one of your friends?" the Pegasus asked this 'Discord'.

"Don't look at me Fluttershy. I'm confused as you are my dear," said the combination creature to the now named 'Fluttershy'.

"Umm ca...n I as...k whe...re we a...re a...t?" I asked the two and startled the yellow Pegasus.

"You can talk? Umm we are close to Ponyville. My name is Fluttershy, and this is my friend Discord." Fluttershy introduced herself to me and I told her my name.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Springtrap, what are you exactly?" Discord asked me and I gave him a 'what do you think?' look telling him that he asked a dumb question. Discord just scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm a gol...den rabbit. What a..re y..ou su..pp..ose to be?" I told the combo creature known as Discord.

"My dear rabbit I am a Draconequus. Never heard of my species? Can't blame you." Discord told me and I raised an eyebrow before my head started spazzing.

"Oh dear, are you alright Mr. Springtrap?" Fluttershy asked me as she flew up to my face.

"Y..es I am j..us..t an o..ld ra..bbit th..at's alll," I told her and started spazzing again and fell unconscious.

Fluttershy's POV 

The poor rabbit that told us that he is named Springtrap had acted strange before he passed out. I was terrified because even though he has a scary feel, I still can't deny a poor rabbit in need.

As I got closer to him I realized he was a machine, a mechanical rabbit. Although to be fair I thought that the wire in his ear was because some pony tortured the poor dear. I think I know one mechanic pony in Ponyville, Vinyl Scratch or DJ-Pon3 on stage.

I sure hope she wouldn't mind helping us out. Discord was nice to pick up Springtrap's unconscious body as we headed to Ponyville. Discord seemed to be having a little difficulty with carrying the unconscious mechanical bunny.

I seen Vinyl Scratch talking to Octavia Melody, I believe she's her cousin. I waited patiently for the cousins to finish speaking before I ask Vinyl for her help with Springtrap.

Unfortunately as soon as Vinyl and Octavia seen Springtrap in Discord's arms, the two bolted towards us like Pinkie Pie when she had too much candy.

Viny Scratch is a unicorn with pale yellow fur that looks white, a blue mane and tail with a pale blue stripe. Her cutie mark is a musical note and her red eyes are always covered by her purple sunglasses. She is actually a very great pony, but I rarely talk to her unless I am at her shop.

Octavia Melody is an Earth pony with a light brown gray fur coat, cocoa brown mane and tail. Her Cutie Mark is a different musical note, she has blue violet eyes and is wearing a red bow tie. I first met Octavia through my friend Rarity, she met her when I went insane at the Gala.

"Hey hey Fluttershy, whose your new friend there?" Vinyl asked me as she studied Springtrap's inactive state.

Springtrap suddenly jolted awake and stared around the store. He sweated out a little black stuff that had a weird odor.

"Wh...ere ar..e we?" Springtrap said as he backed behind Discord.

"I'm terribly sorry, this is Ponyville's music store. This is Vinyl Scratch, one of Equestria's greatest mechanics. Vinyl this is Springtrap the rabbit," I introduced the two.

"Wow when was the last time this dude gotten a shower?" Vinyl asked to which Springtrap's eyes closed and he muttered something.

"Could you please repeat that a little louder? I mean if you want to that is." I asked Springtrap.

"Thirty years at least." Springtrap said and all of us couldn't believe he was alone that long.

"That long? What happened to make you be trapped?" Octavia asked Springtrap as she studied the golden rabbit.

"I honestly do not remember everything, but what I do remember was my partner Goldy his name was Fredbear but I call him Goldy. He was taken out of the establishment I used to work at and was never seen again. A good amount of years later the Pizzeria was shut down, I don't recall why but I heard something about a bite. Next thing I knew I was taken to a warehouse to rot." Springtrap explained and I was shocked to hear he lost his friend.

"Wow, that is really messed up. First you lose your friend, and then you were sent to some warehouse after the area you worked at was shut down? That really ticks me off." Vinyl said as she tried to keep her cool.

"I was trapped for over a thousand years in stone, but even I know an injustice when I see one." Discord said as he put his talon on Springtrap's left shoulder.

I had gotten an idea on how to help out Springtrap in getting better, while Vinyl works on his skeleton I'll see if Rarity could tailor his 'body'. I hope Rarity wouldn't mind helping out a golden rabbit.


End file.
